kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Keima Katsuragi
Character Overview Keima Katsuragi (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protagonist of The World God Only Knows manga series written and illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki. He's known in the gaming world as the "The God of Conquests" (落とし神 Otoshi-gami) for his legendary skills to conquer every girls in a 2D bishōjo games. He's known in his normal life as "Otomegane" (オタメガネ) an portmanteau of "Otaku" (オタク Nerd) and "Megane" (メガネ Glasses) he can be roughly called as "gloomy geek with glasses" for his silence appearance and extremely cold behavior. Keima is over-obsessive for games in which he closes himself up in his own room for 3 days to make it for his deadline on the Internet. Appearence Keima has brown hair and eyes, he wears glasses and is usually seen with a PFP in hand. His uniform varies by season, when not in uniform, he appears to wear a long-sleeved, white-collared shirt and pants and because of the contract between Elsie and him, a gulontine collar is visible on his neck which proves the agreement. Keima is also quite handsome especially without his spectacles Kusonoki even described Keima as cute since to her cute=weak.But Keima also has shown that he is able to change his handsome face to a less attractive one.In chapter 142, Keima has even shown to be able to enlarge his pupils. Personality At the start of the series, Keima is compeletly detached from reality (although in a very friendly manner), showing absolutly no interest in any real girls, even pointing out that they are flawed. Keima hates virtually everything from reality even himself. As a result, Keima goes to his 2D world .As the series progressed, Keima is slowly begining to change his views for the real. At first , Keima would verbally abuse and sometimes hit Elsie out of her antics but as each chapter/episode goes on he begins to bully Elsie less and less often. Also currently Keima has stopped playing his PFP entirely and is very devoted to find the goddess, it's something Keima will never do at the start of the series. Abilities Despite the fact he even plays video games in class, Keima is still at the top of class in every subject. During a scolding of a teacher for his gaming habits, Keima reasoned that all would be fine as long as he aced all his exams; he then proceeded to do so, demonstrating a great academic ability. It is shown that Keima's analytical skills he utilises to "capture" girls is also applied by him in his studies, proven true when he flawlessly predicted the questions on the upcoming English test based on the teacher's personality and the examination extent. As the story progresses, his perspective of the "real world" girls becomes different. Nevertheless, he remains faithful to his "2D girls", in particular, Yokkyun.Keima is also able to somehow have mutiple PFPs with him even during swimming lessons. One of Keima truly amazing ability has is that he has absolutely no interest in the real girls believing them to be flawed which is also why Keima also seems a little dense at hints placed by people who shown him some more-than-platonic feelings such as Haqua or Tenri.Keima even gropes Nora's breast in a completely professional manner.Despite that, Keima is not invulnerable to affection showing that he is not totally asexual. When Keima is capturing the hearts of his targets he is shown to be able to use his vast knowledge of Galge to help him. Although some of his techniques backfired Keima has always managed to get the root of the girls emotional problems showing great adaptability. Plot Overview Ayumi Takahara Arc At the beginning of the series Keima where been trying to conquer a heroine in a game. Nikaido his school teacher ask him to pay attention which he coldly says that she should wait when he gets to the save point. In the hall way he collapsed with Ayumi Takahara a girl who loves running. She ask Keima to clean up the rooftop which that Keima says that he is busy but Ayumi left leaving the broom behind. At the rooftop he then where been cleaning the school park and sits then on a couch want to play his game but suddenly gets a tons of emails which that he finished it directly. He then receives a note that is very odd to him but accepted which that a lighting bolt where been hitting on the school park containing an girl. Keima look a shock which that the unknown girl grabs her and flies off in the sky. In the class Keima where been out of air and where been shocking responses that they went in the air. The little girl seems to be looking for something which that Keima ask her name which she is known as Elucia de Lute Ima. After the whole discussion about the gauntlet they where then been knowing that Ayumi is one of the possessors of an Loose Soul which that they are going to create a plan with. Keima where then been supporting Ayumi during all her races which that Ayumi where been response angry about it which she kicks Keima and leaves him alone. After that Ayumi's senpai and her left and right hand females are coming to her she where been forced to run 30 laps ongoing because she was practicing on their field on the same time. Keima where then been supporting for her for the final time which she where been running and his a board bursting her knee. Keima then noticed something which he later called her at night to come to the school. Ayumi then appeared asking him why gave her a fruit basket. After many times of trying to fall Ayumi in love with him it has been failed which later Ayumi sees brand new shoes in the fruit basket and thanked Keima with a kiss. The next day, Ayumi where been talking about her first place at the event which later she came to Keima which Keima congrats her. The kids around Keima's class where been asking Keima why he is hiding "her" which that Keima is getting confused and known that "her" is Elsie saying that she's Keima's little sister. Rich Girl Arc After the event with Ayumi and Elsie, they where been focusing at another target. In the class room Elsie where been writing a letter for Keima which she pass it over to Chihiro which Chihiro reads it in the class what has happened last night and evenly about the bathroom event. Keima where been askied by many boys in his classroom how it was which he gets overreacted. Later Elsie is trying to walk with Keima but Keima is trying to avoid her and walks with speed. Later they see peoples where been pushing each other for some Omelet Soba Bread, which Keima explains that to Elsie. A "rich" girl named Mio Aoyama appeared which she buys the whole bread store leaving the school kids with no food. Elsie's sensor then rings saying that Mio Aoyama has a loose soul in her body. Later on Keima where then been making progress with Mio which it fails. He then where been following her at her house thanks by Elsie broom and knows the shocking truth about Mio. After that Mio where been having no driver, Keima where been advising her to be it which Mio makes a strongly abuse about it. Later Keima sees an invention for Mio which he says that he sees the ending. He then calls over Mio to come at the party which she where been disrespected by the former friends of her father. When Mio walks outside she then sees Keima which he advise her to dance with him. After that dance event they where been talking about what Mio has done wrong which later on they kiss each other which Elsie has been captured the loose soul out of Mio's body. The next day Mio where been asking Keima how much it is to by a omelet soba bread which Keima says that she has enough to buy two. Idol Arc At home, Keima disrespects an idol named Kanon Nakagawa while having a discussion with Elsie about it. Keima brags to Elsie that the idol and television era are era's of past generations and has already ended. The next day he meets Kanon at the rooftop which Kanon thinks that Keima has noticed her talking to herself. Kanon then starts to talk to Keima which Keima where asking her who she is. Kanon then is waiting that Keima comes with her name but didn't which she shocked him with a shock pistol. Keima where been mad what Kanon has been done with his PFP which Elsie came on the rooftop which she grabs Keima's PFP and ask her autograph. Keima then takes his PFP and starts to clean the screen noticing that Kanon used waterproofed ink because it can't go off. Kanon where then been electrifier Keima which her shock pistol and leaves. In the hallway she's getting photographed by the students and where been thinking to make an revenge at Keima. The next day Kanon placed a Cd on Keima's desk with a letter of challenge written on the other side. Keima come to the rooftop to see Kanon. Kanon told Keima never tell to anyone especially her manager of what she's gonna do. Kanon start singing "All 4 you" to Keima. As a response, Keima ignore the performance of Kanon making Kanon depressed. Kanon bring outs the "Completely Safe Stun Gun" to punished Keima for ignoring her splendid performance when theres a sudden call from her manager. Kanon said that Keima should be around at the same time tomorrow at the same place. The next day on the meeting place.Kanon will perform a song that has not yet been released. Kanon sang "Happy Cresent" to Keima. Keima is confused what reaction he will give this time. Keima decided to preted to ignore the splendid performance of Kanon to what is her reaction. Kanon seems depressed and starting to build some negative emotions making herself invisible. Unconvised, Keima told Elsie that there is no such thing as invisible. Keima and Elsie looked carefully and they see a almost invisible/ transparent Kanon. Reminiscing past memories, Kanon told herself that she is not an idol and no one would listen to her song. Keima respond that he is listening to Kanon when she performs. Kanon didnt believe Keimas explanation and bring out her "Completely Safe Stun Gun". In a pinch Keima told that Kanon's performance was so splendid that he felt that the song was so heavenly that made him sleep. Kanon was a little bit convinsed and call it a day. Elsie told Keima that he is irritating Kanon. Keima respond that he's not doing it purposedly. Keima mentioned to Elsie that his true purpose was to get Kanon's problem. Keima reffered the situation to a dating sim that girls problem is important and he must get it even if he sold his organs. As expected, Keima recieve a mail from Kanon, Keima went to see Kanon if she is ok. When Keima arrives at narusawa station( lobby on manga/ on a set in anime) he found an upset Kanon. Kanon asks if her performances has an impact on Keima. Keima respond "Yes" and Kanon seems to be reverted to normal then ask if she and Keima can exchange mails. The following days, Kanon and Keima continue to exchange mails. Keima had established a good position for Kanon during the conquest. Keima found out what troubling her during those days. In the anime Kanon and Keima had a secret date. Kanon told Keima on their date that she wanted to see Keima to encourage her during her performances. At Narusawa dome, Kanon told Keima that she's having her first a solo major concert debut at the dome with 10,000 audience attending. Kanon saw and scold Keima because he is not listening on her stories and always playing games. Surprised, Kanon saw Keima's PFP filled with her song. Kanon ask Keima if he likes her song and if he did she ask Keima could praise her. Keima praised Kanon then Kanon left for rehearsals. Elsie mentioned that everything is according to the plan and in shortime Keima can easily forced out the runaway spirit on Kanon.Keima uncontent with his plans and told himself that something is missing. During the Evening at Narusawa dome, Keima and Elsie overheard Okada that Kanon is missing. Keima ordered Elsie to find Kanon.After hours of searching, Elsie and Keima cannot find Kanon. Elsie suggested that she would use the spirit sensor to find Kanon then Keima implied that she should have used it earlier. Moments after using the sensor, Keima find Kanon sitting on a bench near their location. Keima told an afraid Kanon that she has a major concert this evening. Keima also mentioned that Kanon must not be afraid cause event like feeling uneasy, not getting attention and not praised will make the transparency feeling appear. Kanon runs up to Keima and hug him with a replied that she and Keima must be together forever. Kanon suddenly expressed her feeling at that moment and wants to kiss Keima. Keima rejected the kiss and praised Kanon. Keima mentioned that Kanons songs are really good and Kanon should use her power(probably her confidence) to shine at everyone. Kanon replied that she cant but Keima implied " when the light are gone the fans will demand you;i cant just have you myself". Kanon finally kissed Keima and the runaway spirit has been captured by Elsie. Later that night Kanon perform successfully her first solo major concert debut. Keima told Elsie that "Kanon is not an idol anymore, She shines herself and become a shining star". Library Girl Arc From the beginning, Keima immediately catches her attention and anger by saying that physical books are no longer necessary in a digital era. As Keima continues to vandalize the books in the library, she becomes more conversational each time. Near the end of her story arc, she learns that three thousand books are to be disposed of to accommodate an audio-visual booth. Protesting, she locks down the building and barricades herself in the library. After Keima literally descends into the library and gives her "courage", she finally overcomes her silence. After the incident, Shiori is able to speak to people normally and continues her work at the library. However, she has some faint memories of her encounters with Keima and writes a story on what she remembers. During his search for the goddesses, Keima suspects Shiori is a host as the story she wrote is similar to their encounters before. Kusunoki Arc Keima demands to know how long he has to put up with capturing loose souls and when Elsie sees his explanation to them she laughs in his face. Shortly after this though she bumps into some delinquents, which Keima treats as “Parsley” in his school life in which pisses them off and he realises that in real life they can beat the crap out of him, and as he struggles to apologise a tall girl with an intimidating aura, Kusunoki Kasuga comes to his aid. Telling them to leave him alone and when they refuse to do so, she quite literally blows their leader away. Having rescued him Kusunoki asks Keima why he didn’t stand up for himself and turns her sights on him, it’s only now that Elsie makes an untimely return to save him as well with the skull in her hair used to detect loose souls reacting. Following this Kusunoki receives a formal introduction as Keima and Elsie sit outside her club’s room and before Elsie can fully comment on how hard it will be for him, Keima has already bowed down asking to become her pupil. She sees a few things wrong with this and doesn’t see how he could learn to become a warrior, but Kusunoki can’t help but feel a strange pressure from him and upon seeing his face she gives in. So from this point he became her pupil, commenting on her habits and having to throw a cat out. This cat quickly returns to Kusunoki in the locker room though, and when Keima returns from cleaning the clubroom he finds her holding it, making things simple for him . Surprised by this Kusunoki runs off and prepares to cast the cat and with it her weakness away, also commenting on how she’ll “change” Keima’s face. However before she can do this something stops her, and as she remembers her past she sees another apparition of herself behind her. Keima and Elsie jump out at this point and when they go over it with her they find that this other side of her reacts to weakness, with Keima telling her that she can now confront this weak side of her. And so in order to draw it out Elsie suggests that they should go on a date. So they do this with Kunsonoki trying to first make it clear that they’re not really on a “date” while the sight of her in a dress draws a lot of attention to her. This results in her splitting again as well and this time the split self actually defends against her attacks, following this Keima and Kusunoki go shopping but the only thing they find that works for both of them is the arcade, where she does her best to beat him at a physical sort of game only to be blown away when Keima maxes out the machine. After this they go to a movie and to an amusement park but still can’t seem to agree on much. Kusunoki still can’t see things this way so Keima attempts once more by telling her to seek a greater form of strength, with her feminine side admitting that she had fun and already seeing things this way as she gives up. But first she decides to be a little selfish first and seizes control of their body to kiss Keima. In doing so freeing the loose soul for Elsie to retrieve. Old Conquest Arc After conquering 14 girls, Keima is 'recruited' by Diana, one of the goddesses of the Jupiter Sisters to help her find her sisters who may have reside within the girls he conquered before as the Jupiter Sisters have the power to reseal the evil spirits back to Hell (and thus finishing his contract). But he soon gets involve in a conspiracy when a mysterious group from Hell called Vintage plans to revived the Old Demons of Hell, who will stop at nothing including hurting the girls Keima conquered before. When one of his past conquest, Kanon, is injured by a Vintage assassin for possessing a Goddess inside of her, Keima, feeling guilty for not protecting her, plans to find the other goddesses quickly in a week in order to save her life. Relationship Family Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible, to put it... gently. Despite the turmoil that Elsie has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up incorrectly. When Elsie questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he (and his on-the-outs father) remember and attempt to secretly buy her a birthday present. Keiichi Katsuragi Keiichi is Keima's family. It seems that he's always away on a trip. It is unknown if he approves Keima's current status of being a gamer. Denma Katsuragi Being Keima's grandfather, Denma really loves him. Each time Keima has visted, he has given him some sort of gift related to game girls, even though this doesn't impress Keima. Buddy Elucia de Lute Ima Initially Keima saw Elsie as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with as a result of the numerous troubles she had caused him, ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father to attempting to feed him recipes from hell, which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him; including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her wellbeing, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsie or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsie is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsie to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. Of course, seeing as Elsie is occasionally hinted to have feelings beyond platonic for him, the situation may become complicated in the future. Targets Ayumi Takahara Keima considers Ayumi as a highly likely candidate to have a Goddess in her heart, due to her violent and angry reaction to him after Kanon confessed to him. She has on multiple occasions displayed signs of attraction to Keima, in addition to remembering what had happened between the two. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, he and she do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and converse often, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsie's best friends. Keima goes to her and Chihiro for advice when he seeks to cheer Elsie up, and is willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils come to him in an attempt to score perfect scores on their next English test. Trivia * His first name is derived from the term "gamer". Keima's name could have also come from his father and his grandfather name: Kei'ichi and Den'ma, or also from his mother 'Ma'ri. The kanji “Kei” & “Katsura” in Keima's name are the same, but have different meanings. Kei is used in the name for knight in Shogi and Katsu is a Japanese Judas tree. * "Keima" (桂馬) is also the name of a shogi (Japanese chess) piece, which is similar to the knight in international chess. * In the one-shot of Kaminomi his name is "Keima Imai" and he was 16 years old. * He dislikes sweets and aggresive heroines. * His email address was shown, on his PFP, to be: otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. * During Keima's brief stunt as an actual girl, he began to play otome games (games where the player character is a girl making guys fall in love with her, instead of vice versa), a fact that caused him significant anguish and prompted a comedic scene depicting his will and testament. Yet, he was able to understand the girl's role in dating sims and learn from it. * His drawing skills are famously bad, to the point of being made fun of even by Elsie. * Keima can use God of Conquest Mode, which allows him to use six different consoles/softwares to play six different galges at once. He can play more games simultaneously if he had mre game consoles/softwares. * He likes to present things in numerical manner; such as saying that he has seen a certain type of girl 300 times in games. Quotes * (Either to himself or Elsie) "I can see the ending!" * (To Elsie) "Hmph! I have lived in the gamming world for 100,000 years!" * (To himself) "Reality is just garbage/a crappy game!" * (To Diana) "It is my fault...that your power hasn't returned. I've been an especial burden for both you and Tenri...Unlike the other girls, you know more about what's going on, so.........I'm truly sorry." Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member